Memories to Remember
by hunhanmin
Summary: everything, are miracles in october.


_Mungkin salahku yang mengenalmu di dunia maya.._

_Bisakah? Bisakah aku melupakanmu?_

_Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah melupakanmu._

_Melupakanmu dan menjalani hidup baruku._

_Tanpa mu disisiku,_

_Namun denganmu yang ada dihatiku._

_bisakah..  
_

_bisakah aku melupakanmu,_

_Oh Sehun?_

**All Luhan POV.**

**27 Oktober, 2013.**  
Lagi lagi! Kau marah padaku hanya karena dia menanyakan apa yang sedang ku lakukan?!  
sungguh gila kau Oh Sehun! memang apa salahnya?!  
ia temanku! Sama sepertimu! kau ini, benar benar.  
hah~  
apa yang kau katakan tadi?  
kau menyayangiku?  
ah tidak mungkin rasanya.  
hahaha, rasanya lucu ya. kita saling mengenal, lalu kau menyatakan perasaanmu.  
kalau aku menyukaimu, pasti pipiku sudah bersemu merah sekarang.  
tapi..  
kau berkata kau menyayangiku..  
dan hatiku tersenyum mengetahuinya.  
apa tandanya..  
aku juga menyukaimu?

**28 Oktober, 2013.**  
lagi lagi! Sikapmu selalu saja seperti itu! Seperti bunglon.  
sedikit sedikit, kau baik.  
sedikit sedikit, kau terkesan egois.  
apa maumu?  
kau tahu?! Kalau kau ber—  
tunggu,  
apa?  
kau pasti mengigau.  
tidak mungkin.  
kau termasuk popular.  
menyayangiku dan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu?  
hey, kau pasti bermimpi Xi Luhan.  
"_a very important question, i want you yo answer it sincerely from your heart.  
I love you ge.  
so, would you be mine, Xi Luhan?"_

**31 Oktober, 2013.**  
hari kedua sebagai sepasang kekasih.  
kau cepat sekali marah!  
ish, kau bahkan tidak jarang cemburu dengan orang lain.  
hey, seingatku..  
kau masih memiliki kekasih, lalu kau meninggalkannya begitu saja.  
apa kau akan melakukannya juga..  
kepadaku?  
"_kau bercanda kan kalau menerimanya?"  
"dia meninggalkan kekasih nya yang dulu. Tidak takutkah?"  
_setiap hari, pertanyaan seperti itu muncul di kepalaku.  
tapi, aku akan menenangkannya,  
"_tenang Luhan. Sehun hanya menyayangimu. Sehun menyayangimu. Sehun menyayangimu. Sehun menyayangimu. Sehun menyayangimu. Sehun menyayangimu.  
Sehun menyayangimu"_

**Pertengahan November, 2013.**  
oh tidak. Benarkah? Tidak mungkin.  
kau, yang sering mengingatkanku agar beribadah.  
kau yang akan menanggung resikonya, tapi kenapa aku yang cemas.  
sudahlah.  
kau yang menginginkannya, urusi urusanmu sendiri.  
aku akan mencoba, tidak perduli.

**Akhir November, 2013.**  
kudengar, kau berhenti minum dan pergi ke tempat dewasa.  
baguslah.  
namun tiba tiba, kau sering menghilang.  
2-4 hari hilang tidak memberi kabar.  
sakitkah?  
kalau sakit, beritahu aku. Jangan lupa!  
jaga kesehatan, sekarang sudah musim hujan.  
jangan sampai kau sakit.  
aku mencemaskanmu.  
percayalah, bodoh.

**4 Desember, 2013.**  
taeyeon?! Krystal?! CL?!  
siapa mereka?  
kau tidak pernah bercerita.  
huh, kau berubah.  
kau memintaku menjauhi salah satu temanku, tapi kau sendiri?  
tidakkah kau berfikir tentang perasaanku barang sedikit saja?  
hey, aku ini manusia.  
hati adalah salah satu ciri identik manusia.  
dan aku,  
salah satu dari jutaan manusia yang memiliki hati dan perasaan.  
bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Bodoh!  
menyebalkan!

**11 Desember, 2013.**  
lagi lagi dan lagi. Kau menghilang.  
sudahlah, terserah padamu.  
jaga kesehatan, pabboya.

**15 Desember, 2013.**  
benar, mungkin benar.  
salahku yang menerimamu.  
salahku yang percaya padamu.  
salahku yang termakan omongan manismu.  
tapi sungguh,  
aku tidak bercanda soal perasaanku padamu.  
tapi, apa kau pernah memikirkannya?  
pernahkah kau mengerti?  
tahan Luhan.  
tidak mungkin kau menangis di sekeliling teman temanmu.  
jangan dipikirkan.  
sehun-mu hanya bercanda dengan teman temannya.  
bersabarlah, bertahanlah Luhan.  
kau tidak ingin kehilangannya.  
biarkan mantan mantannya membencimu, Luhan.  
bebaskanlah dirinya, bertahanlah Xi Luhan.

**20 Desember, 2013.**  
hari ini, adalah hari failed anniversary-ku dengan mantanku, Kris.  
hah, rasanya aku merindukannya. Sungguh.  
tidak, tidak akan ku tunjukan di depanmu.  
aku tahu bagaimana rasanya.  
sakit?  
aku menjaga perasaanmu.  
bisakah? Bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama?  
jagalah perasaanku.  
aku merindukan salah satu mantanku.  
tidak, tenang saja.  
tetap, aku hanya menyayangimu.  
aku hanya sekedar merindukannya.  
bolehkah?  
sama seperti kau yang merindukan orang lain, namun kau dengan jelas berkata,  
"_kangen mantan. Tapi kalau bilang terang terangan bisa diapain punya pacar rempong kayak luhan"  
"ge, mantan ngajak balikan"  
_tahukah kau rasanya..  
pernahkah kau merasakannya..  
sakit.  
tolong, jangan.  
rasanya, menyakitkan.  
tahanlah, Luhan-ssi.  
tahan.

**22 Desember, 2013.**  
aku jatuh sakit.  
dirawat di rumah sakit.  
tubuhku terserang tifus yang mengharuskanku menginap 2 malam.  
kau tahu, sakit ini menyakitkan. Tidak enak!  
jaga kesehatanmu ya!  
sebenarnya, aku membutuhkanmu.  
tapi, aku tahu kau sibuk.  
tak apa. Jaga kesehatan, pabboya!

**26 Desember, 2013.**  
kau, dan teman temanmu semakin mesra saja.  
kau mengacuhkanku.  
kau melupakanku.  
tapi,  
kau sangat mesra dengan 'mereka'  
tak apa.  
asal kau bahagia,  
apapun untukmu.  
aku hanya butuh waktu.  
untuk memperdalam kesabaranku,  
dan terus bertahan.  
tapi, ada kalanya aku benar benar tidak kuat.  
aku menceritakan semuanya kepada hyungku.  
Xiumin Hyung.  
satu satunya yang bisa mengerti tentang perasaanku.  
melebihimu.  
satu satunya yang bisa menenangkanku.  
melebihimu.  
satu satunya yang bisa kuandalkan dan perduli kepadaku.  
melebihimu.  
dan apa?  
kau membencinya.  
kau berfikiran negatif kepadanya.  
ia hanya menemaniku disaat kau sibuk dengan yang lain.  
bukan, bukan niatku untuk balas dendam.  
aku hanya butuh seseorang yang menyayangiku dengan tulus.  
kembali, pikiran tentang kau akan meninggalkanku seperti mantanmu terngiang di kepalaku.  
aku takut.  
namun, lagi lagi Xiumin Hyung berhasil menenangkanku.

**27 Desember, 2013.**  
hanya tinggal sehari, sebelum hari jadi kita yang kedua.  
setiap hari kita lalui dengan bertengkar.  
bahkan, tak segan segan kau bertanya,  
"_aku ini siapamu ge?"  
_tahukah kau bahwa kau sangat berharga untukku?  
tak jarang kau memarahiku.  
tak jarang aku mengutamakan keegoisanku.  
aku ingin diperhatikan.  
tidak bisakah kau menjadikanku satu satunya?!  
kau sering menyakitiku dengan sikapmu.  
hanya karena aku mengobrol dengannya, kau marah?  
pantaskah?  
aku ingin marah.  
aku ingin membenci semua teman temanmu karena membuatku cemburu.  
aku ingin melarangmu ini itu.  
aku ingin marah.  
aku ingin marah.  
sekali lagi,  
aku ingin marah.  
tapi apa?  
aku tidak bisa.  
aku hanya bisa bersabar dan bertahan.  
hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan.

**28 Desember, 2013.**  
aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku tahu siapa Taeyeon, CL, Yibel, Krystal dan sebagainya.  
hahaha, aku tidak menyangka.  
ada sekelibet perasaan senang dan sedih bagiku.  
hey tunggu,  
tanggal berapa sekarang?  
28?  
2 bulankah?  
sungguh aku sangat senang, kau mengingat hari jadi kita.  
sejujurnya, tidak lama aku merasakan kesenangan.  
mungkin benar apa kata orang.  
's_talk itu menyakitkan'  
_aku setuju.  
melihatmu yang semakin mesra dengan teman temanmu.  
melihatmu yang marah kepada Xiumin Hyung.  
melihatmu yang meminta doa agar kau diterima kepada salah satu sahabatmu.  
hey tunggu.  
kau meminta doa agar kau diterima sebagai kekasih kepadaku juga?  
bisakah aku mengulang pertanyaanmu tadi malam?  
"_aku ini siapamu?"  
_aku ini siapamu?  
kenapa kau meminta doa agar kau cepat jadian?  
tidak. Aku tidak mau mengurusi hidupmu.  
tapi, bisakah kau membiarkanku bahagia bersamamu?  
kumohon, hanya di dunia fake ini.  
kau meminta doa kepadaku seolah tidak terjadi apa apa diantara kita.  
kau tidak tahu rasanya.  
kau menganggapku apa?  
hanya sekedar pajangan di biography mu?  
maafkan aku.  
aku tidak tahan lagi.  
_"putus aja ya"  
_satu kalimat yang benar benar akan merubah kehidupanku.  
lalu, kau membalas dengan kata kata yang jarang kau ucapkan.  
"_I love you, ge."  
_aku tidak sanggup menjawabnya.  
kata kata ajaib itu seolah menyihirku.  
aku akan membulatkan tekatku.  
aku akan benar benar meninggalkanmu.  
Selamat Tinggal, my old badboy, Oh Sehun.

**30 Desember, 2013.**  
hari ini, kau berulang tahun.  
aku sudah menyiapkan kado untukmu.  
beberapa editan foto, yang sudah kutitipkan karena aku benar benar sudah menghilang di hadapanmu.  
kau tidak akan tahu.  
kado lain apa yang aku siapkan untukmu.  
kado yang mungkin tidak berharga bagimu, namun masih kusimpan sampai sekarang.  
perasaanku.

**31 Desember, 2013.**  
tahun baru? Selamat tahun baru Oh Sehun!  
semoga kau mendapat apa yang kau inginkan.  
dan, semoga aku bisa cepat melupakanmu.

**11 Januari, 2014.**  
hari ulang tahunku.  
terima kasih atas ucapanmu.  
terima kasih untuk kadomu. Sangat. Sangat berharga.  
'_reactivated for lulu'_

**16 Januari, 2014.**  
aku mulai mencoba melupakanmu. Lalu, kau datang lagi.  
muncul di hadapanku.  
tunggu, kau serius?  
kau mengatakan kau masih menyayangiku.  
dan kau menulis namaku di bio-mu kembali sebagai kode.  
sungguh, aku tidak mengerti.  
bukan karena aku pura pura tidak mengerti.  
tapi hanya saja, aku tidak percaya.  
jangan, jangan buka luka itu kembali.  
entah, kau hanya ingin menggoda ku atau kau benar benar masih menyayangiku.  
jangan, jangan mempermainkan perasaanku.

**17 Januari, 2014.**  
aku mulai mengerti.  
kau menginginkanku kembali.  
benarkah?  
jangan bercanda, Oh Sehun.  
aku mencoba membalas kodemu.  
dan dengan segampang membalikan telapak tangan, kau berkata  
"_kodein balik tidak harus sama. Kau pikir, perasaanmu sama seperti perasaanku?"  
_kau..  
berubah lagi.  
kau seperti mengangkatku setinggi langit,  
lalu menjatuhkan ku ke dalam samudra.  
sakit.  
rasanya,  
baru kemarin rasanya salju mendatangi gurun.  
sekarang, gurun itu sudah panas kembali.  
apa maumu?  
ini bukanlah permainan.  
10.28 PM,  
aku menerima broadcast.  
'_halo maaf malam2 ganggu. saya sudah ga pake nomer ini. apus saja.  
__terima kasih. - Sehun -'_  
aku mencoba menanyakan lebih jelas,  
dan kau hanya membalas  
'_ya_'  
tak apa.  
jaga diri.  
ini adalah komunikasi terakhir kita, bukan?  
baiklah.

**Selamat Tinggal Oh Sehun:)**  
**Be Happy & Be Healthy.**  
**Saranghae, Gomawo.**

LUHAN MESSAGES FOR SEHUN.

_hai hulk._  
_aku harap kau membacanya._  
_tahukah kau bahwa aku merindukanmu?_  
_jangan lupakan aku_

_bisakah?_  
_bisakah kau berhenti menyakitiku?_  
_aku tidak ingin merasakan ini lagi._  
_rasanya seperti luka yang diolesi jeruk nipis._  
_sakit._

_bisakah kau perduli padaku?_  
_bisakah kau menyayangiku?_  
_aku menyayangimu._  
_aku rela berkorban untukmu._  
_aku telah mencoba bertahan untukmu._  
_namun, ada kalanya aku tak sanggup._  
_ada kalanya aku harus meninggalkanmu._  
_bukan tanpa alasan aku meninggalkanmu._

_alasan itu hanya satu,_  
_karena aku menyayangimu._

_aku tidak sanggup menanggung sakit lagi._

_aku akan selalu menyayangimu, bodoh._

_aku hanya akan meninggalkanmu. _  
_bukan menghapus rasaku untukmu._

_jangan sakiti orang lain._  
_jangan khianati cinta orang._  
_jangan mempermainkan cinta._  
_jangan acuhkan orang lain._  
_jangan menyakiti yang lain._

_cukup aku._

_you wreck me._  
_you wreck me._  
_you wreck me._  
_who do you think you are?_  
_I hate you._  
_I hate you._

_but I can't.._  
_I can't stop loving you._

_sorry for everything._  
_thanks._

_- Xi Luhan -_

_**This fanfiction was made for someone.  
This fanfiction is not fake, but real in fakeworld.  
This fanfiction is also made for remind me to someone.  
Someone, who will never be the same.  
Cause he's the chameleon.**_

_**For : 01110011 01100101 01101000 01110101 01101100 01101110  
From : 01100101 01111000 01101111 01111000 01101100 01110101 01101100 01110101  
00111001 00110000  
**_


End file.
